


Truth or Dare

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crushes, Dorms, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Nice." Juyeon beamed, patting Chanhee's head obnoxiously. The younger slapped his hands off. "Okay, I dare you to makeout with someone."





	Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare?"

 

Chanhee looked up from his laptop screen. Juyeon was looking at him, patiently waiting for an answer. They were both in the dorm living room, and while Chanhee had sprawled on the floor, Juyeon monopolized the couch and had an arm hanging on the side, occasionally bothering Chanhee's peaceful watching of Gotham.

 

"Why? You sound like a 5th grader." Chanhee evaded.

 

"C'mon, just answer."

 

"Fine. Dare." There aren't really truths left to reveal among the twelve of them anyway, Chanhee thought. They've been training and sleeping and eating with each other for years to the point Chanhee could tell who's coming just by their footsteps or smell. Their smell have recently started to mix together though, courtesy of everyone suddenly using someone else's shampoo and colognes.

 

"Nice." Juyeon beamed, patting Chanhee's head obnoxiously. The younger slapped his hands off. "Okay, I dare you to makeout with someone."

 

Chanhee felt his face burn when he whipped around to look at Juyeon with wide eyes. "You --what?" _Oh my fucking hell, did he just--_ "Juyeon what the fuck!"

 

"Hey, a dare's a dare." Juyeon didn't even seem at all bothered. He pinched Chanhee's cheek, pulling on the soft skin. "Set a time period, and if you haven't done the dare, buy me ice cream, Chanhee-yah."

 

A strangled whine that resembled verbal keysmash made its way out of Chanhee's mouth, making Juyeon laugh. _Who am I gonna make out with? A water bottle?_ And it's not like Chanhee could just go out and randomly pull on some stranger, he's an idol, that shit's going to kill him.

 

Was there anyone... in the dorm?

 

Just the thought of it made Chanhee shudder. Still, he wasn't going to let Juyeon win. He accepted the challenge immediately, making sure the older would bring him out for ice cream too if Chanhee completed the dare in two weeks.

 

"Sure, but remember. Make out. Not just a peck." Juyeon reiterated. "There's tongue there somewhere."

 

Chanhee responded with smushing Juyeon's face with a pillow, and their play-fight extended to a tickling competition. Their laughs echoed in the semi-empty dorm, and when Hyunjae yelled at them to shut up because he was still trying to sleep, the two 98-liners shared a mischievous look.

 

Hyunjae didn't get to sleep after that, to say the least.

 

* * *

 

Chanhee had completely forgotten about the dare until three days later, when all twelve of them were watching a western movie Jacob insisted on. _The Kissing Booth_. Kevin complained why were they watching a hetero movie when all of them are gay one way or the other, and Jacob threatened to kick him out of the dorm if he keeps whining.

 

Haknyeon made everyone a tiny bucket of butter popcorn and Sangyeon also made lemonade. He wanted to have beer for the older members, but knowing how weak Juyeon and Hyunjae are for the maknae line (Hyunjoon and Eric would flash them puppy eyes and the two fools would give their bottles over--no questions asked), he decided against it.

 

Besides, the last time the members got drunk, there was a stain on the kitchen floor that took two days to clean and no one remembered why it was there or what it was.

 

Chanhee found himself squashed in between Kevin and Changmin. Changmin was chatting with Eric on his other side, and Kevin was loudly complaining about the movie. Chanhee laid his head down to rest on Kevin's shoulder, smushing his cheek on the bony shoulder.

 

He stayed like that for the first part of the movie, and when the main character started to make out with someone, Chanhee suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

 

_The dare. Fuuuuuuuuuck._

 

He snuck a glance at his members. Hyunjae was full on covering both Eric and Sunwoo's eyes, with the two youngest complaining they were old enough to see the scene but Hyunjae just loudly shushed them. Hyunjoon was already asleep on Sangyeon and Juyeon's laps, thankfully, and curled like a cat. Haknyeon wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore; he had taken Hyunjoon's bucket of popcorn.

 

Sangyeon had a straight face on, completely unbothered, but Jacob beside him was lightly cringing at the scene. Changmin was trying to get Hyunjae to shut up, and Younghoon was just silently eating. Kevin had covered his own eyes like the panicked gay he was.

 

Chanhee found Juyeon staring at him with a sly grin.

 

_Oh my god, my life choices are so fucking questionable._

 

Maybe he could kiss Kevin? Chanhee mulled the possibility over. They were close, and maybe Chanhee has a tiny, tiny crush on Kevin. Who wouldn't, anyway? Kevin was artistic, knows how to cook, regularly reminds everyone to feed their fish, and was cuddly.

 

Kevin was also loud and stupid 70% of the time. Chanhee remembered how Kevin almost got them killed that one time he forgot to remove the aluminum foil from the spam he was reheating in the microwave... at least they only had to buy a mew microwave, not a whole dorm.

 

So, would Chanhee make out with Kevin?

 

The next day, Chanhee decided that yes, he would. After their usual practice, everyone came home sweaty and gross and while everyone dispersed into their rooms to freshen up, Kevin made a beeline for the kitchen and Chanhee followed.

 

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Kevin asked him casually, rummaging through their fridge. It looked relatively empty after Hyunjoon took it upon himself to check all the expiry dates and throw then away one night earlier that week. "Dumplings?"

 

Chanhee was about to answer, but Juyeon walked right into the kitchen as well.

 

They made silent eye contact, staring each other down.

 

"Hey, Kev." Chanhee spoke up, glaring at Juyeon, who had winked at him. "Come over here for a moment, please."

 

Kevin hummed, taking out the entire packet of dumplings and a few frozen vegetables. He set them on the counter besides Chanhee. "What is it?" Kevin asked.

 

 _Let's go! You can do this, Choi Chanhee_! He lightly pulled Kevin closer, trying to ignore Juyeon watching in the corner, and snaked his arms around Kevin's neck. He actually had no idea how to do this, so when Juyeon whistled, Chanhee panicked and began pulling on Kevin's collar, smoothing the fabric down before stepping away.

 

"Your collar was bothering me." Chanhee complained, hoping his cheeks weren't red.

 

Kevin didn't look fazed, even gave him a bright smile. "Thanks, Channie! That's really sweet." he then asked him to chop the vegetables and for Juyeon to start boiling water. As they set off to work, Chanhee was angrily chopping the lettuce, pissed that he was so close to victory.

 

"Careful, don't chop off your fingers." Juyeon placed a hand over his wrist, then leaned down to whisper right into his ear, "Really? Out of everyone in the dorm and you picked Kevin? Seems like I'm getting my ice cream in a week."

 

Chanhee resisted the urge to push the knife into Juyeon's body when the older boy chuckled at the frown on Chanhee's face.

 

"I'm not going to lose." Chanhee hissed.

 

"Mhm. Keep telling yourself that." Juyeon cackled, walking away to helo Kevin cook their dinner.

 

* * *

 

Chanhee had about four days left when he found another possible target: Younghoon. The thought occurred to him when he, Juyeon, and Younghoon were grocery shopping at around 2 a.m., particularly when Younghoon was comparing two different brands of frozen sausages.

 

Chanhee found himself looking at Younghoon dreamily, cheek resting on one hand as he pushed their heavy cart filled with a lot of frozen food around. Younghoon was Chanhee's gay awakening, though to be fair, Younghoon was probably the reason why the members were bi, homo, or pan. You just can't help crushing on sweet, gentle, handsome Younghoon.

 

Younghoon who's tall and charming and would cuddle you to death.

 

Chanhee sighed, _Younghoonie-hyung is so perfect._

 

"Found your next target, I see." Juyeon's mocking voice shook Chanhee out of his thoughts. Juyeon was holding a two huge jars of kimchi, and there was a light grin on his face. "I can't blame you, though. I'd pick Bbanghoon-hyung too."

 

Younghoon was still puzzling over what brand to buy, and he finally turned to his companions. "I don't know if I should pick spicy or normal." he admitted, voice so soft that Chanhee wanted nothing more than to fold Younghoon and keep him tucked in his pocket.

 

"Haknyeon and Sunwoo can't eat spicy." Juyeon commented. "Or we could buy one of each, do they have smaller packs of that?"

 

"What do you think, Channie?" Younghoon asked.

 

Juyeon had to bump his hip with Chanhee to shake the younger out of a Younghoon-induced daze again. "Um. I don't know." Chanhee mumbled out, embarrassed.

 

"Okay, we'll buy smaller versions, then." Younghoon followed Juyeon's suggestion. When his back was turned, Juyeon poked Chanhee's side, teasing him.

 

On the walk back to the dorm, Chanhee stuck close to Younghoon. Juyeon didn't seem to mind, lost in thought as they trudged through empty blocks to their apartment building. Younghoon was humming a soft tune, and Chanhee belatedly realized it was one of Kevin's unreleased songs.

 

"Channie, can I tell you something?" Younghoon whispered.

 

"Hm? What is it, hyung?"

 

Younghoon checked over his shoulder to make sure Juyeon was still heavily distracted by the stars. "I think I like Kevin." Younghoon confessed, and when they passed by a streetlight, Chanhee could see how red Younghoon had become. "Like, I really, really do."

 

"That's so cute!" Chanhee found himself cooing, not at all feeling bitter. It surprised even himself, but he thought Kevin and Younghoon would make a great couple anyway. "You should ask him out, hyung-ie!"

 

"I don't know how, though." Younghoon was smiling dopely. "But I want to try."

 

"Kevin can be a bit dense so I suggest just telling him straight out." Chanhee was really just busting uwu's at that point. "I'm sure you won't get rejected too! I'm cheering for you, hyungie!"

 

"Thank you, Channie." Younghoon glanced over his shoulder again. "You know, everyone has been wondering about you and Juyeon lately. Wherever one of you is, the other is sure to be there soon too. Is there something...?"

 

"Oh." Chanhee suddenly was red, shaking his head fervently. "Nope. No. Not at all. What the fuck, no."

 

Younghoon chuckled. "It's just a question. Though, by your reaction, you obviously are hiding something. I'm not going to force you into telling me, but--"

 

"Juyeon dared me to make out with someone last week and I have like, three days left and I'm overly competitive because we have ice cream at stake and I almost made out with Kevin last week but I chickened out last minute and I was thinking I could make out with you but now that you're unavailable I feel bad for even thinking about it and I don't know how to tell Juyeon that I haven't even had my first kiss yet!"

 

Chanhee paused to breathe, panting heavily after he just narrated the entirety of his problem to Younghoon.

 

The oldest boy's expression was unchanging as he processed the whole story. "Oh." then it morphed to something mischievous. "Why not make out with Juyeon, then? It's a win-win situation. You win, you get to rub it in his face too."

 

"I--what." Chanhee's brain short-circuited at the suggestion. _Kiss Juyeon? As in Lee Juyeon? The stupid mothertrucker who got me into this mess? Kiss him?? WITH TONGUE??_ "Hyung, what the fuck."

 

"That's just my suggestion." Younghoon grinned as they stepped into the lobby. "You seem to be considering it too. Subconciously, anyway."

 

They filed into the elevator, Juyeon's shoulder brushing with him as Younghoon made sure that he and Chanhee would be in very close proximity. Chanhee was blushing, red as hell, hiding his face behind his hands.

 

"You good?" Juyeon asked him.

 

Chanhee peeked in between his fingers. "Yep."

 

"Your ears are red though. Are you cold?"

 

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." Chanhee answered, glaring at Younghoon. Scratch everything Chanhee had said before; Younghoon is a soft squish until he finds something to tease you with.

 

Then, he becomes the devil incarnate.

 

* * *

 

_This is Younghoon-hyung's fault._

 

It's the last day of the dare and Chanhee had locked himself in the laundry room, watching socks tumble around the dryer. Ever since Younghoon pointed out that Chanhee was subconciously liking Juyeon far too much, Chanhee realized just how true it was.

 

Juyeon would always be asking him if he was comfortable, and Chanhee would always be having some sort of physical contact with him. Their thighs or knees touching, Chanhee clinging to him while walking, or even just Juyeon resting his head on Chanhee's legs when they watch the news. It was comfortable and oddly settling.

 

One time, they were watching a movie on Juyeon's bed using Chanhee's laptop, and Chanhee fell asleep halfway. He felt Juyeon tuck him in, and maybe Juyeon left a soft kiss on Chanhee's forehead before slinging an arm around his waist, but Chanhee was too sleepy to know. While it wasn't the first time they cuddled to sleep, it was definitely the first time Juyeon kissed him.

 

As an experiment, Chanhee tried to do the same... with Changmin.

 

While Changmin was arguably Chanhee's best friend out of all the members, Changmin's presence was different compared to Juyeon's. Chanhee was still comfortable, but it was a different kind of warm? It was hard to explain, but Chanhee was sure, after letting Changmin curl into him when they slept, that it was a platonic warm.

 

Chanhee whined to himself on the floor of the laundry room. Trust him to catch feelings because of a dare like a teenage girl.

 

"Hyung? You okay in there?" Eric called from outside.

 

"Peachy! I'll be out after my socks are dry!"

 

"He said he'll be out after his socks are dry, Juyeon-hyung." Chanhee heard Eric report back, and suddenly Chanhee wished his socks would never dry so he never has to go out and face Juyeon. Alas, the dryer chose to stop the very moment he started praying for it not to.

 

Chanhee sighed and gathered his socks, unlocking the door.

 

"You were in there for an hour." Juyeon pointed out, pushing an opened box of pizza towards him. Chanhee stared at it, holding his socks to his chest, not sure what to do. "Saved that for you, Sunwoo was about to dive on that. That's your favorite flavor, right?"

 

"Yeah. Thanks." Chanhee gingerly sat down on the chair beside Juyeon, clearing his throat. "About the dare..."

 

"Hm?" hummed in reply, sipping on water.

 

"I'll treat you to ice cream."

 

Juyeon choked in surprise, looking at Chanhee with wide eyes. "A-are you sure? Really? I mean, cool, but you never really backed out of a dare before, you know. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. I just... c'mon. Let's get ice cream!" Chanhee abruptly stood up, confusing the fuck out of Juyeon, who also stood up.

 

"Wait--" Juyeon grabbed his wrist and Chanhee just... he just let go. He pulled Juyeon close and slotted their lips together. The world seemed to still as they locked lips, and Juyeon's lips were soft and plush and Chanhee could only hope his own lips weren't chapped and rough.

 

(He's been using Sunwoo's lipbalm, which works miracles on dry lips, so hopefully not.)

 

Juyeon finally pushed back, swiping his tongue on Chanhee's bottom lip. Chanhee shuddered, opening his lips as Juyeon snaked his arms around his waist to pull him even closer. Their tongues met and Chanhee suddenly felt lightheaded.

 

 _Holy shit I'm making out with Juyeon_. He slipped his hand around Juyeon's neck and the other tangled in his hair, letting the older boy have his way. Juyeon tasted like bacon, and Chanhee thought of how it was his favorite pizza flavor and -maybe- Juyeon tasted just a tad bit better.

 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you played me like that." Juyeon breathed out when they pulled apart for air. He rested their foreheads together, eskimo kissing as their noses brushed. "You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked."

 

"I didn't know I wanted to kiss you until I did, asshole. Shut up." Chanhee whined, embarrassed. Juyeon grinned and leaned forward again, connecting their lips, and pushing Chanhee up against the wall.

 

"Well, do you want to stop?" Juyeon asked, nipping at his lips.

 

"Fuck no."

 

Someone cleared their throat and Chanhee looked over Juyeon's shoulder to see Jacob and Haknyeon by the doorway. Haknyeon was smiling widely, and Jacob had some sort of pained smile on his face.

 

"Not in the kitchen or dining room, please. We eat there." Jacob gritted out.

 

"Right. Sorry, hyung." Juyeon smoothed his hair down and smiled at Chanhee. "Well? Let's go. I lost the dare, and I have to buy you ice cream... that sounds great for a first date, doesn't it?"

 

"Don't tell me you had this planned the entire time." Chanhee gaped, blushing brightly.

 

"No, I promise... Though I'm glad it worked out like this."

 

Chanhee smiled back, pressing a quick peck on Juyeon's lips.

 

"NOT IN THE KITCHEN, YOU NUTCRACKS!"

**Author's Note:**

> . • ° I AM RISEN FROM THE ASHES ° • .
> 
> helloooo thank you for reading another of my self indulgent junew fanfics, i hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it :D have a great day!!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
